For current applications where a hardware device is used in conjunction with a client appliance, a client manually enters detailed setting configurations to adapt the hardware device to different appliances. This is characteristic in the field of battery chargers adaptable to charge different types of batteries used in radio-controlled electronic (RCE) devices. RCE devices such as airplanes, cars and boats used for entertainment and other purposes have a high demand for electric batteries. The batteries drain relatively large amounts of current compared to their relatively small form factor. Battery chargers are used to recharge the batteries in outdoor RCE devices, exposed to varying environmental conditions. Moreover, different types of batteries use different charge, discharge, and re-charge configurations, which are manually entered by the client. More generally, in state-of-the-art applications, a client adapting the hardware device to a specific client appliance manually inputs configuration settings each time the hardware device is coupled to the client appliance. This process becomes time consuming and prone to errors, as the variety of client appliances increases.
Therefore, what is desired is a method and a system to provide a reliable and simple battery charger configuration for batteries in RCE devices.